Azure is the color of Loneliness
by Drake Seraph
Summary: A sad tale of two who were abandoned by the ones who thought were friends and just casted aside in the end. Both called a curse and a monster, wanting nothing more than just being accepted. In the end all they found was the comforting darkness to accept them; will the two of them ever feel accepted by the world? Note My very first two shot, so please be kind.
1. True comfort is only found in Lonliness

Hey there guys and gals I'm here to bring you a sad tale, inspired by a creepy pasta story, which I found sad, so I thought to do a crossover of it into the world of BlazBlue. It's a two shot so hopefully I can make it seem excellent. Note I might have changed the gender of it to my liking.

* * *

_Do you regret she was a curse nothing but a curse. _The nightmare roared inside her mind, over and over. "No, don't leave me, I am not a curse." She said in a soft higher-pitched soprano voice. She then popped her head up, in a slight pant and her brunette and silver fur plastered with sweat, from the nightmare. "Am I really a curse, am I really unwanted, I feel so unwanted," an Eevee said while trotting through tall grass. "I have no friends, and I'm abandoned by both of my trainers; my life is a nightmare." She said to herself. She came to a large and empty clearing. She looked at it slightly confused; she knew the forest like the back of her paw, though she never came across a spot like this before. She looked forward to see a guy lying in the middle of it on his back. He had snow silver hair, a red-eye and a green eye. His left arm was normal, but his right arm was different. He wore a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. He wore a black hakama and steel-toed red boots.

He heard the Eevee take a step out into the open. He wore a slight yet simple smile and extended his left arm in its direction, trying to call it over. "Come on, come here, I won't hurt you," he said in a kind tone.

The Eevee took a step back towards the grass, _he'll just leave me like the others, he'll say that he cares but he doesn't, and worst of all he'll call me a curse just like the other ones did. _She thought to herself as tears started to well up in her eyes

"Hey are you alright," he asked her.

"YOU DON'T CARE," she yelled out. "YOU'LL JUST DITCH AND LEAVE ME LIKE ALL THE OTHERS," she yelled out again breaking into uncontrollable sobs, before running back into the tall grass.

"What the hell, where did that come-HEY WAIT, you shouldn't be off by yourself." He said and quickly got up off the ground and took off after her.

Moments passed by before she stopped again. Her crying almost ceased by now and she just curled up in a ball by a tree, using her own warmth as acceptance to try to get herself to keep living. Her ears pecked up when she sensed someone behind her. She turned around to see him again. "What do you want?!" she said almost like a hiss at him.

"You shouldn't be by yourself, so tell me where your trainer is at?" He asked not knowing the truth.

Her eyes grew with tears swelling them up, "Both of the trainers I've ever had have abandoned me, they've both called me a curse and left me..." She said dropping her head and then looked back up at him with a sorrowful yet spiteful tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you want to know something?" He asked looking down at her.

"What is it?"

"They were wrong, you're not a curse, and they were fools for abandoning you." He said with a smile.

Her ears twitched at his words. _Is he being honest with what he's saying? _Her head turned slightly, her eyes started to swell up again as she felt herself about to cry. "Do you truthfully mean that," she asked him choking on her own words.

"Of course I mean them," he said before the Eevee jumped up into his arms and started breaking into bawls again. "WHAO," he said falling down to his ass. He held the still weeping Eevee into his chest cuddling it close to himself, sharing his warmth with it. "You know I never got to know your name? My name is Ragna," he said with a friendly smile.

She soon held back the tears to respond to him. "My name is Loneliness, it's umm, and it's nice to meet you Ragna." She then dug her head back into his jacket.

"Hey can I ask you a question," he asked looking down at her.

She then held her tears back once again and looked at him curiously, "What is it," she asked.

"Mind if I rename you, the name most likely has bad ties" he said smiling down at her.

_Renaming me, my loneliness is finally gone, someone actually accepts me. _She shook her head, "Please do rename me!"

"How about Eve or Eva," He asked coming up with two names off the top of his head.

"Can you do two things first," she asked him.

"Sure what are they," he asked back with a smile.

"Why did you accept me," she asked looking at him sadly, afraid that she just messed up everything.

He let out a soft sigh, "Because I know what it feels like to have no one around you to help you out and to show that you are actually liked and that you actually do matter." He said rubbing her head. "so what's the other one?"

She smiled at him glad that she didn't mess things up. She climbed off of his chest and trotted over to a little log and started head butting it out-of-the-way. Underneath it laid an old rusty Poke ball. She picked it up with her mouth and trotted back over, "Will you be my new trainer?" She asked filled with hope and joy.

"Alright, but two things first," he said and grabbed her poke ball.

"What is it?"

"What do you want your name as?"

"I want my name as Eve," she said with a smile. 'So what's the other thing than?"

"Alright then eve, you won't need this, because I'm not going to keep you confined in a poke ball." She jumped back up on his chest happily and nuzzled underneath his jaw. She was ecstatic and filled with joy at his kind words.

"Thank you so much, she said and cuddled down on his chest and quickly fell asleep as happy as could be. _Finally I can sleep in peace without these nightmares haunting me anymore._

He smiled down at her, "Don't worry Eve, I'll keep you around forever and ever," he said to her in her sleep.

"Forever," she asked in her sleep.

"Yeah that's right, forever." He said and closed his eyes, him too falling asleep. _It feels good to have someone who knows what I feel like. _Ragna wondered to himself.

_It feels good not being alone anymore, to actually have someone who cares for me in this world. Finally I'm not alone anymore, The LONLINESS is finally gone, _both wondered in unison, each of them with a smile on their faces.

* * *

Well guys and gals that is all I will upload a picture sooner or later, now I can't find a good one, so if anyone can pull a few strings and get me a picture or something that fits this story, it would be very much appreciated. Anyway as always R&R, favorite, and/or follow! EDIT: Thanks to one of the reviews left they let me know that there was a massive plot hole so I thought I'd fill that hole with another chapter making it a two shot. This has been the silver dragon signing off later!


	2. A lonely Limbo

Hey Guys and gals I'm here to bring you the fix for the plot hole, so yes it did change from a one shot to a two shot. Hope you guys and gals enjoy. And yes it is short for the reason that I thought that this is enough for it. Anyway hope ya' enjoy!

* * *

_Silent I go under, I'm not afraid, I can see the daylight shine and slowly drift away. _"It's safe to say it's over now, just sink into your grave Raggy." A cruel voice said to the dying person. His chest had a impale wound and was heavy from all the crimson-sweat. His body, riddled with cuts, all bleeding little-by-little when alone but joined together was profuse.

"There is nothing," he said coughing up blood on to his blood-red jacket. "Inside, but I am... wide awake..." He said in a sorrowful tone and darkness surrounding him and consuming him. _Will the water pull me down and wash it all away? _He wondered to himself, s_o this is how the Ss class criminal will die, by the hands of a monster. Ragna the Bloodedge will lie here forever, but sorrow remains. _He wondered to himself before he closed his eyes and let the darkness consume the last bit of him.

He woke up in the middle of a forest, he looked around at it. It was a normal forest but in it was a misty fog that never left, the skies remained grey, and never left. "Damn I always knew that I would be going to LIMBO, but I never thought it would look like this." He said to himself and started walking through the forest. He was praying, hoping to find another soul here, just to keep him company forever.

It felt like hours of walking, though he wasn't exhausted, he was losing his hope of finding someone to spend eternity with, though it seems that he's destined to spend it alone, with no friends, no family, and no one to love him. _Well this just sucks, _he wondered to himself. He found a nice clearing in the middle of the woods, and lied down with the back of his up against a fallen tree trunk, just as he closed his eyes, he heard a twig snap...

* * *

Well guys and gals that was it and as always R&R and favorite, and yes this will most likely be the last update for this story, so please don't expect more, unless if I get enough people to request it into continuing it on. Well that is all so this has been the silver dragon signing off, Later!


End file.
